


Wish Upon A Star

by kookykoi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane gazes at the stars, hoping for an answer to her search for Thor. Like it or not, Darcy is insisting on keeping her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot/ficlet I wrote for one of my favourite RP partners over on Tumblr to celebrate the epic bromance between my Darcy and her Jane.

"Darcy, I told you to go home. Go home," Jane huffed as her intern clambered up onto the roof of the lab, weighed down with bags of treats and snacks.

"Yeah you did but I didn't listen," Darcy retorted as she dropped the snacks next to Jane and made herself at home by sitting down on the edge of the roof and dangling her legs over the side. She looked over the rim of her glasses at her best friend and grinned, "I ain't leaving ya here all on your own, Janeykins. Plus I brought cookies, and peanut butter cups, and other such deliciousness. You can't be mad at me for that."

Jane let a singular grunt of acknowledgement towards the snacks and helped herself to a cookie. Darcy smirked, choosing to not voice how good it was to see Jane actually eat something for a change.

It had been a year since the God of Thunder crashed into their lives and Jane's already erratic schedule for eating and sleeping became even more erratic. It wasn't in Darcy's job description as Jane's intern but Darcy would purposefully just show up at the lab with food and watch Jane like a hawk until the woman finally took a break from searching for a way to reach her beau.

Darcy looked up at the night sky and cooed to herself when she realised she was beginning to finally recognise some of the constellations that hung so high up above their heads. 

Jane tutted under her breath, "they're the same stars as last night."

"Yeah, I know but they're still pretty."

"And not one of them is helping find another Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

"You work too hard." Darcy's statement was replied to with a short, curt laugh that made Darcy wince. "It's true, Janeykins."

"Who else is going to find the answers I'm-"

"You mean who else is gonna find Thor?"

"Shut up. That's not what I was saying."

"But it was what you were thinking." Darcy glanced over at her friend, who was most definitely pouting. Darcy tried to keep herself from sighing, instead pushing the bag of cookies closer to Jane. Jane's hand dove into the bag and soon enough the astrophysicist was munching on another cookie.

Darcy watched the sky as Jane recorded data or whatever it was she was doing. A single shooting star streaked across the dark sky and Darcy nudged Jane with her elbow. "Make a wish!"

"What? Why?"

"A shooting star, make a wish!"

"Darcy, that would have been a meteorite burning up in the Earth's atmosphere, not an actual shooting star."

"Don't ruin the magic. Thor said magic and science are the same thing. Make a wish."

"He said that magic and science are similar, not-"

"Make the damn wish or I swear to Thor, I will throw you off this roof!" Darcy's threat was enough for Jane to cease trying to argue, close her eyes and appear to make a wish. Darcy did the same, although she really did make a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Darcy asked after a moment of silence.

"Can't you guess without asking?" Jane answered the question with another question and the two of them shared a quiet laugh about it. "What did you wish for, Darce?"

"It's bad luck to reveal your wish," Darcy said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. 

Jane gave Darcy's shoulder a gentle shove, "No such thing as bad luck. Plus you asked me what I wished for. Tell me."

"Fine but if everything goes to hell, you have yourself to blame," Darcy giggled. "I wished for my best friend to find her space dude so I can get my best friend back."

Darcy could feel Jane's eyes on her as she dipped her hand into the bag that contained the peanut butter cups. Darcy knew she wasn't going to be able to escape having to explain herself. She lifted her eyes to meet her friend's. "What?" she asked.

"I'm right here, Darce. I didn't go anywhere for me to come back from."

"Your head has been even further into space since you hit Thor with your car and you know what? I don't blame you; I've seen the guy without his shirt on. I know why you spend every night up here staring at the sky and I know better than to try and stop you. But that doesn't stop me looking forward to when things go back to normalish, with us hanging out in the lab, keeping normal hours and you shouting at me about my iPod." Darcy shrugged and popped the peanut butter cup she had unwrapped into her mouth. 

She nearly choked on it when Jane threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Since when have I ever kept normal hours?" Jane teased, resting her head on Darcy's shoulder for a moment.

"I know, but a girl can dream, right?" Darcy teased back.


End file.
